


【伊卢】逞凶行恶（NC-17）

by hjznet



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet
Summary: #实况了解者的ooc请见#时间点在拿ingredient的那个房间内，很适合不是吗？#我流车，不怎么香艳，必带剧情的那种x





	【伊卢】逞凶行恶（NC-17）

正文：

-I catch you, Lucas. I get you.

-... Big surprise? Hahahaha... Ethan...Ethan...Here comes you, sweet heart. 

-Tell me something. Stop your fucking disgusting laughter now! Tell me something.

-...

左右绕轴旋转摇晃着的椅子上坐着的是Ethan一直没有办法直接接触到，只能从屏幕里、扬声器中、和笼门外获知他的消息的Lucas。他看上去被抓住的惊慌占了上风，匆忙起身却又没有及时逃离监控现场的后果就是滑稽，在被逮住的蠢笨之上加上了滑稽，Ethan觉得自己可以嘲笑他像只呆鹅，fucking damn goose。

Ethan在向前揪住他的衣领的时候没有忽略掉周围的环境：刚刚关掉的监视器、没有爆炸器、没有拙劣蹩脚但杀伤力强的机关，凌乱得跟面前这个瘦削男人差不多的桌面——但也跟他一样因为活动着没有旧积的灰尘味道。当然Ethan没有错过桌旁那个敞开的箱子，里面是诱使自己一步步接近这里的饵。

只是，Lucas大意了，他以为他在钓一条小鱼，可Ethan可以用强有力的尾鳍把钓者乘坐的钓舟掀翻然后用利齿将无论什么落入水中的东西洞穿，血腥味在海中散发开，可被吸引来的猎食者也没有靠近——谁也没办法和胆量从他口中夺食。

现在，Lucas是垂钓者，可已经沦为了鲨鱼的正餐，而之前的饵，Ethan自然不会放过，只是那已经变成了佐酒的小菜。

“来不及逃跑了。”Ethan用他沾了血和灰尘的嘴唇凑近对方的耳朵，用嘲笑用对方之前的语气用戏耍。

角色颠倒，迷宫中的怪兽走了出来，手无寸铁的布局人只好引颈受戮。

在昏暗一片中金色也变得模模糊糊，像白茶泡出的茶水，融进因角度不同产生的明明暗暗中然后金发本身也明明暗暗起来，像阳光下苟延残踹的鬼魅，身体被灼烧出斑斑点点。Lucas笑了起来，被威胁时抬着的头低了下去，他喜欢漂亮的东西、大脑的艺术，恰恰对方都有，从头到脚，连那只断了的手都是美感和力量兼而有之。

“我没想着逃跑。”Lucas用嘶哑的笑声组合成句子，Ethan简直都要怀疑他在笑声中喘不过气来了，“嘿你觉得你值得让我用上逃跑这个词吗？Ethan——”

Ethan的回答是一个双方都始料未及的吻。

动作的发起者一点都不温柔，他掰起对方低垂的头颅，用那只接上去的断手扣住那个瘦削尖细的下巴，把吵得人头痛的声音给堵在胸腔内、喉咙中，唇齿相接。

Ethan在贴到那双并不饱满甚至可以称得上有点干瘪的嘴唇的第一时间就察觉到这个举动有什么不妥之处，但是，已经有湿热柔软的物体进入唇间缝隙，长驱直入。

Lucas在跟他接吻。

然后，还有什么不妥之处呢？除了他们身处在幽灵古堡之中，在这个失踪人口不计其数的地方，这里年久失修居住着怪物，而还有人等着Ethan去救。

也没有什么了。

“操你的，Lucas。”金发男人找到停止的合适时间点中止了他们第一次亲密接触。Lucas的眼睛在他瘦削的脸上显得尤其大，闪着光，是呼吸急促产生的泪水，用于润湿眼球用于柔和目光，然后Ethan直直地望了过去，在疯癫和愉快之中，看得明显，是情欲。

“操你的。”Ethan开口。

面前这个折着身子的男人瘦得厉害，像所有脂肪被燃烧殆尽，而肌肉就是点燃他的灯芯，火焰从他的瞳孔投射出来，疯狂明亮。Ethan只需要用左手一捞就可以把他从凳子上扯起来，压在桌子上，与他骨头差不多生硬的桌子被撞出木料摇晃的声音，和Lucas的笑声糅杂在一起，像是身处疯人院。

恐惧和紧张让勃起更加容易，他们的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦起来，像跳舞时的暧昧，但是又更加明目张胆，性的味道被尘土遮遮掩掩，像是个没有把最后一个子儿赚到就始终不肯把屁股露出来的妓女。

Ethan在一个瞬间产生了扼死面前这个人的冲动，像嫖客某一个时刻会恨自己身下的妓女，那些勾引得放浪不堪却因为种种原因不直接坦白的女人。只是性当中的暴力被施以淫巧，被赋予快感。就算是窒息，也只会是战栗着、快感冲顶着、哭泣着，然后为后来呼吸到的第一口空气感激到痛哭流涕。

“这就是你不逃跑的后果，被我揪着领子压在你用来监控我的办公桌上然后我用一只订书机订好的手就能把你掐死，然后你翻着白眼原来喋喋不休只会说些讨人厌的废话恨不得让所有人都知道你是个布置游戏却被棋子玩得团团转转的‘天才’的嘴巴会一直大张着但还是一口氧气都没有，操你的Lucas。”Ethan眼睛泛红，不眠不休产生的血丝和恨意夹杂在一起，狰狞不啻于菌尸。

一阵剧烈的咳嗽和那只细瘦脖颈上的勒痕是最后的结果，Lucas重新扬起笑容，就算咳嗽让笑容也支离破碎：“氧气，Ethan，感谢你给我的氧气。”

“如果你不想待会儿我把你肏得不能动弹你最好别再说话，婊子。”

对这句话的回应是Lucas笑得胸膛起起伏伏因为喘不上气而再发出的咳嗽：“我不知道是不是我产生了幻觉，还是说你本来就甜蜜，你的嘴唇像蜂蜜，很甜，很软，我知道我可不好亲。”

这是挑衅还是什么都不重要，Lucas变得像个真的平日可能会出现的床伴，嘴里喋喋不休实际上动作上的暗示已经足够就等着双方的谁来挑破。

事实证明那是Ethan。

他用左手固定住Lucas，这很容易。Lucas太瘦了，而且虽然他不表现出来，刚才被扼住咽喉差点死亡的恐惧感还残存在他的瞳孔中，同时还有接触死亡的新奇，他勃起的阴茎也展现了这一点。

“你像个冷血的臭婊子，可你根东西还是热的。”Ethan解开了他的裤子，被内裤包着的阴茎在他伸手把内裤也一起脱到膝上的时候弹出来，呈现没有怎么使用过的色泽，顶端已经有了受到刺激而分泌出的黏液，像个青春期没有过性行为的男孩那么敏感。

“别做小动作。”

套头衫包裹的男人笑嘻嘻地点了点头，不难猜到Ethan要做什么，他用拖声拖气的语调再喊了声英俊的青年的名字，然后是之前没有过的“嘶——”的一声。他抖了一下，在Ethan含住他的阴茎的那一刹那。

温暖湿热的口腔比起之前的棉布内裤显然触感更佳，尽管Ethan没有过给别人口交的经验，身为男人，也是对男人的兴奋点一清二楚，技巧上的不娴熟可以由他的聪明和行动力弥补掉，用舌头舔舐、用牙齿轻微压迫、用吮吸，嘴中充血的海绵体难得受到的刺激让Lucas不受控制地后仰，却又在隐隐地向前方迎合。他几乎受不了这样的刺激，肿胀的痛苦那么强烈让一向自恃无畏的他想逃，可快感即将到达，他想要获知，或者说，他想要在Ethan带来的这样独特的体验中沉沦一会儿。

他发出简单的音节，让Ethan恶意地加重了动作，手掌垫在他的屁股下揉捏起来——尽管他瘦得厉害，但是臀肉却恰好能够给人亵玩——所以高潮来得更迅速，像个乐章里的小华彩，在他们整段性爱的过程中放出一点白光，闪现在Lucas的眼前，堵住了他习惯性想要开口的嘲讽。

现在要不好看一点的是自己，当然他是指处于下风，至于漂不漂亮，哦老天，就算是瞎子把他们通身摸一遍也会点点头说：“我喜欢那个嘴唇饱满头发柔软的男人。”

可这个男人刚刚结束给他的口交，尽管这是为了给他上了自己做准备Lucas还是生出了满足感：“你有注意到你刚才在我面前露出了你白皙的脖子吗，Ethan？啧啧啧这可不是什么内行人的做法。”

青年因为汗水已经打湿了头发，有几绺黏在了脸上，有点痒，但是完全不能跟前方肿胀不堪始终不得释放的地方相比，他吐出嘴里的东西，带着腥臭和尿味的味道凑近那张嘴：“我告诉过你别做小动作，我想你记得。”

在他们再一次接吻的时候，Lucas被迫放弃了进攻权，他在心中懊恼地想着这可一点都不像蜂蜜了。血的甜味消散完了，现在全是他自己精液的味道，因为一直兴致勃勃地逗弄Ethan而始终没有进食的胃翻腾起来，尤其是在对方灵活的舌头故意一丝丝扫过他口腔所有位置然后勾着他的舌头一起搅合，唾液不得不从缝隙间淌出，在套头衫上形成暗沉的水渍。

精液被用于润滑不是新鲜的方式，似乎人们在缺乏工具的时候都会第一反应采用最原始的用料。黏稠湿滑的液体从肛门口被送入，手指抚平接触到的褶皱，让液体没有多少浪费地进到更深，粘膜的分泌物也在刺激中增量，让手指的进入更容易一点。但是，除了没想Lucas受伤，Ethan并没有什么想让对方好受的想法，他的动作一点也不温柔，挤压得重力凶狠，比起蛮横更加没办法让人抗拒。

Lucas帮他解开了皮带，面对Ethan有点诧异的眼神他只说了一个单词，用对方最为厌烦的带着点糕点的甜腻的语气，Ethan的名字。

“就算是像个婊子那么主动你这也卖不出什么好价钱。”Ethan仍然是不买账的样子，从一开始到现在，Lucas没有一次讨好到了他

他把Lucas抱了起来，这个男人的体重完美地呈现了他的体型，可能只有一把骨头的重量，让习惯了背包里装满枪械火药的Ethan能够轻松抱起，但也足够让他受着重力的作用而不断下滑了。Lucas舔了舔嘴唇，一股他讨厌的味道，然后他把自己的裤子全垮了下来，两条细瘦没有什么成型的肌肉附着的腿缠上Ethan的腰。Ethan有力的腰身柔韧和力量都让他喜欢，尽管他没有想到会实施在他的身上，但是，既然已经成为定局，不如让自己好受一点，寻死觅活倒像个傻子。

Lucas将手向下探，他不会情场高手的调情挑逗，但他知道哪个地方是最关键的，从已经解开松垮的裤子伸进去抓住胀大的阴茎，他不由在心里骂了一句，这可不是什么轻轻松松的差事。但也轮不到他来烦恼一长段时间了，察觉到他的动作的Ethan撤出了手指把他翻转一面背对自己压在桌子上，唯一稍微多有些肉而显得翘起的臀部正对着被Lucas抓出来的阴茎。

瘦骨嶙峋本来该给人凄楚的感觉，再不济也有些恐怖，现在却是被激起凌虐的肉欲，Ethan的亲吻落了下去，带着粘腻的汗水和唾液，如同下方入口处的泥泞一般混乱不堪。Ethan进入得不太顺利，在进入到最后的时候原本还有心情嘲讽的Lucas已经说不出话来，被最后全跟没入的那一下给顶的失声。

大口喘气的声音让Ethan动了动，像个以伴侣呼痛示弱来证明自己雄性特征明显而沾沾自喜还想再进一步的雄兽那样。

“叫床，婊子，告诉我是谁在肏你，嗯？你以为戏耍得津津有味的Ethan正在把你肏得话都说不出来。”Lucas不需要怜惜，他一不是美人，二是个混蛋，动作越来越凶狠的Ethan漠然地想着。

Lucas被他完全报复性的动作挤压地说不出话，甚至连呻吟都发不出来，他只能大口喘息好在剧烈的波动中不至于因为内脏被顶到的错觉再次陷入窒息的境地，尽管他的阴茎因为死亡威胁感再次勃起了。他混乱不堪流着泪水的面庞被扳过来正对着Ethan，对方似乎满意他这种鼻涕眼泪交杂乱七八糟的狼狈样子，也许是因为讨厌他，也许因为这样充分证明了Ethan的能力，谁知道呢。

这是Lucas在与他接完吻过后被干得昏迷之前的唯一念头。

他们一共有三个吻和一次糊里糊涂开始乱七八糟结束的性爱，Lucas和Ethan，这两个放在一起觉得跟kiss和sex都不会产生任何关系的人。

-END-


End file.
